mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackpot (mission event)
Jackpot Limited Time Mission Event Available from July 8, 2011 to July 17, 2011. There are a total of 9 missions in this event. Anything to win. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. For Love Or Money "I got a big tip about a lottery commissioner Conners here in the city. Turns out he is already neck deep in mob problems. This could be a good opportunity in the right hands." - Michelle Paulis "What kind of idiot works for those nobodys? Well, he's as good as our idiot now." - Michelle Paulis #Job: Steal Bank Records (10x). (Capo) #Declare a War one time. #Take out 10 Mob Connections. (Requires 2 each) }} Dirty Money "Conners isn't taking the hint. Let's dig up some dirt on him and see if that doesn't straighten him out." - Michelle Paulis "Is that a Lotto Commissioner in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" - Michelle Paulis #Ask for 5 Manila Envelopes from mafia. #Job: Help A Bookie Out Of A Jam (10x). (Paradise City) #Clear 3 Robbing Boards. Partners in Crime "Some local cops have caught on to your plan. It might be best to cut them in, save yourself a headache." - Sam Hadwick "I hope I was right about those cops... for my sake." - Sam Hadwick #Collect from your Uptown Hotel 3 times. (You can collect from Uptown Hotel every 24 hours) #Job: Wiretap The Cops (10x). (Enforcer) #Help in a War 3 times. The Numbers Game "Looks like our new police friends are pulling their weight. They brought the commissioner's husband in on a bogus theft charge. Conners will have to decide what is more important: his family or the next winning lotto numbers." - Michelle Paulis "You are holding some pretty valuable numbers in your hand." - Michelle Paulis #Job: Rob An Electronics Store (20x). (Enforcer) #Build 3 Armors. }} Watching Your Back "Our pocket cops caught wind of a couple feds snooping around the lotto commission. Best to lay low for a while." - Sam Hadwick "I wish I brought my harmonica..." - Sam Hadwick #Collect from your Flophouse 1 time. (You can collect from Flophouse every 8 hours) #Activate 4 Crew Members in Brazil. #Get support from your mafia (3x). (Documents wall post) }} Back To Work "The feds are off the trail. Time to pick the operation back up again." - Michelle Paulis "Good to see your little vacation didn't throw us too far off schedule." - Michelle Paulis #Collect from your Headquarters 1 time. (You can collect from Headquarters every 8 hours) #Job: Repal The Yakuza (20x). (Hitman) #Win 1 War. Just One More? "Your new police allies are becoming too demanding. Take them out!" - Sam Hadwick "Now we all get our original cut." - Sam Hadwick #Take out 25 Former Allies. (Requires 3 each) #Job: Take Out a Rogue Cop (20x). (Associate) }} Ticket Please "Tickets, tickets, everywhere!" - Michelle Paulis "" - Michelle Paulis #Collect from your Mega Casino 2 times. (You can collect from Mega Casino every 48 hours) #Rob 6 Mega Casinos. #Declare a War 2 times. Winner Winner "HA! I cant believe it worked! I have never seen so much cash... But it wont be safe until it has been properly laundered." - Michelle Paulis "You ever been literally swimming in cash before?" - Michelle Paulis #Travel to Brazil. #Activate 8 Crew Members in Brazil. #Get support from your mafia (10x). (Documents wall post) #Win 40 fights. }} Category:Jackpot (mission event) Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Missions Category:Events